


Scary Movie Night

by Toppbanana



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toppbanana/pseuds/Toppbanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is woken by the sound of the Doctor’s screams; she goes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movie Night

Rose awoke with a start. Heart racing, she reached over and flicked her bedside light on. She anxiously looked around her room- did someone scream? Maybe she dreamt it (her dreams were becoming more vivid as of lately), and then she heard it again. Shit, it was the Doctor!

Stumbling from her bed, Rose ran down the hallway towards the Doctor’s bedroom. Maybe he was having another nightmare, she thought. The Doctor didn’t sleep often, but when he did, nightmares weren’t all that rare. Not bothering to knock, Rose threw open the door and stumbled through the dark until her big toe found the hard corner of the Doctor’s bed.

“Doctor?” she whispered ignoring her now throbbing toe, “Doctor, it’s Rose. Are you alright?” She felt her way along the bed expecting to find a thrashing time lord, but she felt nothing. She located the light beside the bed and turned it on; the bed was empty, neatly made and very much empty. She looked around the room, in the en suite bathroom, but there was so sign of the Doctor. Maybe she did dream it after all…That’s when another blood curdling scream assaulted her hears, leaving the hair on the back of her neck stand- it was closer this time.

Full panic set in as she raced towards the console room. Perhaps there was something trying to break into the TARDIS? Maybe they already had? What if she was too late? Rose ran at top speed into the console, bouncing off it she fell into one of the coral struts.

“Doctor?” she whispered. No answer, in fact, the room was completely empty and silent, except for the hum of the TARDIS. If she wasn’t in full panic, she was now.

“Doctor, Doctor, where are you? Doctor, please!” she cried, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. She was too late the Doctor was gone. No, whatever it was that took the Doctor couldn’t be that far. Rose marched over to the doors, but before she could open them, the Doctor screamed again. A bit of relief passed through her; he was still on the TARDIS.

Rose ran down the hallway yelling for the Doctor. She passed a door near her bedroom where she heard voices. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

“Doctor?”

The Doctor yelled, showering himself and Rose with what appeared to be popcorn. “Rose!” he panted after he whipped around, “I was just um…is everything alright?” he added looking at her wide eyes; tear stained cheeks, and rigid posture.

“I could ask you the same,” Rose answered after a beat, “I heard screaming…you screaming. Couldn’t find you, you weren’t in your bedroom or the console room. I thought something happened to you!”

After she finished, she looked around the room they were in: it was dark, the only light came from an image being projected in front of them. There was a very comfy looking couch that the Doctor was now standing in front of, and the floor was covered in popcorn- they were in the TARDIS cinema.

“After you went to bed, I found myself wanting to watch a film, so I came here and had the TARDIS pick something for me. I wanted something classic, something to make me think a little, something I’d never seen before. Well, it ended up being a film from 20th century Earth called “The Exorcist”. Don’t know if you’ve seen it, but it’s pretty scary. I love reading books, but there is just something about watching the ideas and visions of someone else become reality. It’s like stepping into the dreams, or in this case nightmares, of someone else!”

Rose stood there, eyes fixed on his face, and her mouth was slightly open. He was okay; she was being silly thinking that something could get into this magnificent ship without the Doctor’s permission. She remembers the first time they met and he mentioned that the assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn’t get through the door; the thought made her smile.

“Rose, are you alright?” asked the Doctor taking a step closer and gently grasping her arms, concern creeping on to his face.

“You’re watching The Exorcist?” she said with a smirk.

The Doctor hesitated, “I’ve been meaning to…it’s just, you know…” he said tugging on his ear.

Rose laughed, “It’s alright, I’ve never seen it all, Mickey tried to get me to watch it, but like you said, bit scary.”

It was the Doctor’s turn to smirk, “Rose Tyler, you’ve never seen the Exorcist?”

Rose slowly shook her head and the Doctor grabbed her hand tugging her towards the plush couch. “Come on then! Time to fix this right now! Now, all you’ve really missed is that girl right there is possessed by the devil, weell I don’t really think it’s the devil, could be a number of things, but you humans just have to associate the things you can’t explain with religion. Not that religion is a bad thing, gives people hope, something to believe in…”

“Doctor, I can’t…I’m…I’m not dressed for watching a movie,” Rose said quickly. She was wearing a long t-shirt that just covered her knicker-clad bum. When she was rushing about looking for the Doctor, bottoms were the last things on her mind.

“Nonsense!” he smiled. She could just make out his facial features in the glow from the film. His eyes were dark, but she could have sworn that as he spoke, his eyes skimmed down her naked legs. “Nice warm blanket right here you can curl up with! And,” he added, “I could really use someone here, you know, scary movies, easier to watch with someone else. Protect each other…” He was rubbing small circles on the back of her hands with his thumbs; she felt her heart double in pace.

“Oh, all right,” she sighed, letting the Doctor pull her down to the couch. It really was as plush and comfy as it looked. The Doctor passed her a soft blanket that she curled her legs under. She looked up at the Doctor through her lashes; he was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Ready?” he asked quietly, looking down at her. Rose nodded and clutched the edge of the blanket between her fists.

As the movie progressed through the infamous “spider-walk” scene, Rose and the Doctor moved closer and closer together. They had begun sitting pretty close to each other, but as the film had begun to wrap up, Rose was nestled into the Doctor’s ide and had thrown part of the blanket over him as well. They both clung to each other as if their lives depended on it; Rose had a tight grasp of the Doctor’s jacket, and she would bury her face into his chest whenever she was frightened. It smelled of tea, marmalade, and something that was uniquely the Doctor: time and space. She snuggled in more. Rose felt the Doctor’s arms curl around her and instinctively tighten whenever she drew in closer to his chest. What she didn’t see was the smile that spread across the Doctor’s face every time she did this.

The credits had started to roll, but they both stayed with their arms wrapped around each other. “I heard you screaming,” Rose said quietly into his chest, “At first I thought it was just a dream, then I heard it again. I thought something had happened to you.”

The Doctor further tightened his grip, “I’m okay Rose! Safe and sound, little frightened, you know, but safe here and the couch with my Rose. I’m-” Rose kind of stopped listen after “my Rose”, it made her heart flutter. “That being said,” continued the Doctor, “Next time we should watch something a little less scary. Maybe something from Xpados Two, they are known for their action films, or something from 73rd century Porchatta, they have some brilliant romance films, or we could watch Bambi! I quite like deer!” he added quickly.

“Bambi’s a sad one Doctor, you’re going to need a box of tissues for that one.”

“Ah, well, we’ll figure something out!”

“Sure, will,” yawned Rose.

“You humans always need so much sleep, you’re-“ he broke off when Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled in between his two hearts (which had begun to quicken) and sighed contently. He smiled and stroked her hair. “Sweet dreams, Rose.”


End file.
